narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jinchuriki Bout: Two vs. Eight, Jonin vs Kage
"Hmm, who is this interesting fellow" ''The Raikage thought. "Hey there, how's it going?" yelled Zoku Jokai, waving his arm in a wild wave. "..........." Kurisu stared blankly at the odd man. "Hey, why are you standing there?" Zoku asked. ''Zoku, said the Nibi in his mind. Be cautious, he appears to have one of my fellow bijuu inside him. Upon hearing this, Zoku grinned. So, I'm finally meeting someone who's just like me, we'll be great friends! "Well, why are you here ?" Kurisu asked. "Reconnaisence." "Oh, I'm afraid I can't allow that" Raikage said. "I suppose I'll have to tell Kirigakure we won't be importing their famous ramen..." Zoku said with sadness. "I'm afraid you have to leave. Now" Kurisu stated strictly. "Alright then". Zoku turned to leave, but in said act of turning, several ramen cups and various ingrediants fell out of his pockets. "What is that ?" Kurisu inquired. Looking down, Zoku replied, "Stolen....goods...." "Hmm" Kurisu flash stepped behing Zoku and held a kunai to his neck. "From where ?" "Hey, don't be so hasty. We're both Jinchuuriki, we can be friends. What's some stolen ramen between new friends?" Zoku said. "I'm afraid I can't do that" Kurisu then stabbed him in the leg. "How does he know I'm a Jinchuuriki?" '' Zoku flash-stepped a few feet ahead of the Raikage. He pulled out the kunai from his leg and let it drop the ground with a loud pang. Pulling out a kunai from his holster, he began to twirl it around his finger. "C'mon, do we really need to fight? Nibi told me that you're a JInchuuriki too, we should be great friends!" Shattered Dreams... "If you fight me, well, you may win" Kurisu stated. "I don't want us to fight, we can be great friends!" Zoku insisted. "Why do you want to do this? Over some ramen? You get angered easily, don't you?" "No, but I'm angered that you invaded my Village. Leave now or face me, The Seventh Raikage. " "Alright, but I'm just going to pick this up..." Zax stooped down to pick up his stolen ramen contents. Kurisu eyed his opponent, for his years of experience tought him better. As he reached to pick up his ramen with his left hand, his right hand whipped a kunai straight between Kurisu's eyes. The kunai moved with amazing speed, and deadly accuracy. Already prepared, he grabbed the kunai and flicked it to the ground. "Well ?" ''Kit, the Nibi adressed Zoku. Be weary, he has the upper hand in this situation, I don't think it's possible for you to just walk away now. Zoku tensed upon hearing this. What do you suggest? he asked. He has a lightning-based chakra, more than likely. If he attempts to use it, use wind based attacks to cut them down, but you can also use your water jutsu to backfire his own against him. Zoku grimaced, he didn't like what was going on. Kurisu waited for the first move. Zoku performed rapid hand seals, before yelling, "Spinning Typhoon!" He grinned as trees were uprooted and the water churned uneasily. "Earth Style: Rock Container" Kursiu trapped his opponent in the rock. Zoku looked around him. He was trapped. "Water Release: Great Waterfall!" Water rose from the nearby lake, and engulfed the rock. As the water viciously pounded it, the pressure began to add up, and the structure crumbled. Grinning broadly, but very wet, Zoku shouted at Kurisu, "You got my ramen wet! How could you do such a thing?" "........." Kurisu was in shock at his opponents randomness. "You made a mistake, lightning travels through water. Lightning Style: Lightning Current !" "You, yourself have made a mistake, there is already water in close proximity to us. Wind cuts lighting. WInd Release: Spinning Typhoon! You also forget, with this moving wind, the water is bound to move as well, thus allowing your lightning based attack to backfire on you." Zoku grinned. "But" Kurisu pointed on top of a hill, "I'm over here. " Zoku flashed-stepped behind Kursi. "Right behind you". He raised his kunai and ripped through Kurisu's arm. The attack worked, but it was a lightning clone. Due to the fact that Zoku was wet, the lightning hit him. Aosh hatchi is enjoying his morning walk before his training begins when he heard fighting nearby. Aosh smiles at the thought this might get Interesting ''Aosh then decides to search out the fight. Falling to the ground, Zoku's body felt as though it had been badly burnt. ''I told you to be careful, kit. Get up, soon we may have to use my form. Forming hand seals, Zoku said. "Hidden Mist Technique". Fog appeared, not quite enveloping everything completely, but enough to allow a person to see a few feet in front of them. Now, to find Kurisu. Zoku though. He felt a faint chakra signature, slowly diminishing, as though it were being masked. With that, he flashed stepped to it. Kurisu was amused at the opponent's ability. Zoku spotted Kurisu a few feet in front of him, his back turned to him. "Where is he ?" Kurisu exclaimed. "Right behind you," Zoku proclaimed as he stabbed Kurisu in the back. "Open your eyes, and you would notice that you are in my genjutsu. When i get stabbed, my genjutsu takes place. " "Genjutsu, not good" Zoku murmured to himself. "It's one on one, I don't think I'll be able to stop the chakra flow, so the only option left is using my kunai". With that, he stabbed himself in the leg. The world around him seemed to distort and revert back to normal. Eying the Raikage closely, he then said half-jokingly. "I don't think I'll fight you over food again," his tone then took on a more serious one, "but I don't think I'll be able to just walk away from this one. Seems I'll have to do my best to at least get away from here, don't even know if I'll leave unscathed, nonethless..." his voice trailed off. Kurisu leaned back and released, "Fire Style: Blaze of Glory, Wind Style: Dual Attack." The wind enhanced fire was impossible to put out with water style jutsu. Aosh then comes to a plain. It was extreamly muddy and foggy. Aosh hears clashing a few meters in the distance of the fog. He then focuses in on it. He then see's to figures fighting to the death. "hmm, nice." Aosh says as he turns on his Angraskan. The Adrenalin then rushes to his head and the figures become clear one was a red haired boy, probably in his late teens the other was strangely fermiler. Aosh tries to remember who the figure might be. Hmm...Kurisu the Raikage "H''ey Kurisu, Remember me?" Kurisu smiled as the fire came in contact with Zoku. Smoke enveloped his target, dispersing as rapidly as it had appeared. Standing there with his arm extended, was Zoku. It was over-sized, and covered in fur, claws extended towards the Raikage. It seemed that he had used the Nibi's chakra to block the blast. Panting, Zoku was trying his best to keep his agitation to a minimum and remain calm. ''That was close, kit. the Nibi said, with disaproval in her voice. If you wait too long like that, dire consequences could occur. Be mindful of how much of my chakra you use, remember how it causes burning afterwards. Zoku made a mental note of this. Lowering his arm, he looked at the Raikage. "Let's get on with this, shall we?" he said in an even tone. "You calmed down. Omoigan: Activate" Kurisu's eyes changed. Having a bit more difficulty with the hand seals due to his enlarged Nibi-like arm, Zoku said "Wind Release: Chaotic Maelstrom." The lake nearby began to churn, and move in a spiral direction. Channelling chakra through the Nibi's arm for additional effect, Zoku added more force to the maelstrom. Faster and faster the currents went, until it began to swallow up the land around it. As the land began to gave way, water on the ground from Zoku's earlier Waterfall technique began to add to the quantity of water in the maelstrom. As the maelstrom began to occupy more space and destroyed more land as it moved towards the both of them, Zoku thought to himself, Let's hope this works.. "Interesting ability,now then give me one tail" Kurisu then devoloped one tail over a chkra cloak. I was hoping to not have to use one tail yet, but I don't know Zoku looked at his arm. This should help me out longer, shouldn't it? Stay without it for a bit longer, and see how you hold out, kit, the Nibi replied. Got it. Zoku looked at the Raikage and his one tail flowing about. "I'm sorry, but I won't be releasing any tails soon. Guess you'll have to do with just an arm." With that, he shouted, "Wind Release: Spinning Typhoon!" "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" Kurisu knew combined with this, his fire would be enhanced, but he had another plan. Kurisu noticed a kid atop the hill, and launched multiple Kunai at him. WTF!!" Aosh yells "It's me Aosh from the Rookie show down tournament you dumb ass!!!" Aosh then draws one of his swords out of his back and deflects all the kunai. "Water Release: Water Clone," Zoku said. Two additional Zoku's appeared on the left and right sides of him, each having the Nibi's arm. The two clones moved in front of Zoku to shield him from the blow. After being hit by the fire attack, they both dissolved into water. "I expected that. Lightning Style: Lightning rods" Kurisu shot them through a steam cloud created by the blast. Zoku flash-stepped behind Kurisu and said "Here's your tail". With that, a dark blue chakra enveloped his form. Nibi, didn't you say you knew a few fire techniques? Zoku asked. Yes. she replied. Alright, I'll need some help on this one, fire isn't my specialty. With that, fire erupted from Zoku's mouth at point blank range, heading straight towards the Raikage. Kurisu dodged, but not before he was hit in the leg. Kurisu did not flinch, but went up to three tails. His leg was dragging, so he had to work around it. Alright, we made a hit! Zoku thought to himself. This is definately an improvement. His attention was distract as he noticed the evergrowing maelstrom. Now's the perfect time, but I can wait a bit longer. he thought to himself. Kurisu deduced that he must end the battle quickly. "Mangekyou Omoigan: Activate" Kurisu then punched Zoku directly in the arm. Zoku lept back. He had gotten careless. What should we do? he asked Nibi. The Nibi paused, before answering. Let me take over, kit. Just sit back, and let me know if I go too far. We're going to go all out, at this point, we'll be lucky to get out alive. Zoku considered this, then consented. The dark blue chakra countinued to envelope him, as his form grew into that of a blue flamed engulfed cat. Growling, the Nibi spoke, "Kit's opponent, here are your two-tails". Kurisu was standing there, quite bloody at that. "So this is your full power, fine then.Face me than, Mangekyou Sharingan. " Kurisu decided it was time to end the fight. "Water Release: Water Clones", the original then flash stepped behind the Raikage. "The end of the line," the Nibi proclaimed. Kurisu simply, pointed to the other direction and stated, "You are just like him." Kurisu mused. Kurisu simply was standing atop a hill in his one tailed transformation. "Die" He released a meneceing ball. One of Zoku's clones used wind chakra to redirect all of the maelstrom's rapid water hurling at Kurisu. At best, it could be described as an oddly-done hurricane. The other clone performed the neccesary hand seals and summoned two more clones. One of the clones flash-stepped in front of Zoku and shoved him to the side, giving him ample time to get beyond the radius. The remaining two clones both blew fireballs out of their mouths from opposite directions, towards Kurisu. Kurisu leaped above the fire and stated, "Summoning Jutsu: Hosu, Suisu, Kazesu. " All four of them spread out in the four cardinal directions. "Now you will die" He prepared, "Hope you run good, 1km radius jutsu. "Limelight." Nibi, let me take over, Zoku said. Are you sure? she inquired. Yes, I know what to do. Just try not to get us killed, she replied. "Water Release: Water Clone!" he yelled. 10 clones appeared around him, all in their Two-Tail form. A pair dedicated themselves to controlling the maelstrom that was now heading towards Kurisu. One of the clones in the pair was constantly adding more wind chakra to it to increase the jutsu's strength, while the other was maintaining its direction so that it would countinue to follow Kurisu. 3 pairs (6 clones total) surrounded Kurisu and depleted most of each of their chakra by making as large and powerful fireball that they could, and launched it at Kurisu from all opposite directions so that it would be difficult for him to dodge one of them, if not all. One clone pair remained. One of them performed the handseal and yelled "Wind Release: Wind Typhoon!" The second clone began to add more and more wind chakra to it. The typhoon began to ravage the destroyed land around it as it headed straight towards Kurisu. Zoku looked at Kurisu and said "I'm not running, if I'll die, then I'll try and take you down with me." Climax of Battle "Try harder" Kurisu had disguised himself as the summoning Raisu, whil the Kurisu they saw exploded and relesed lightning chakra everywhere. "Clever, clever indeed, at least I got him with the fire..." mused Zoku. He dispelled all his water clones, and gathered all of the water around the battlefield towards him. Performing all of his hand seals, he said: "Water Release: Dragon Missle!" Due to the large amount of water that had collected from the entire battle, this was the largest dragon that Zoku had ever made. Let's hope this works out.. With that, he launched it towards Kurisu. The attack hit Kurisu in the arm, so he had one choice. "Four Tailed Strong Ball." "If you survive, I'll have no choice" ''Kurisu thought. Zoku knew he only had seconds to spare before he was hit. Quickly performing the hand seals, he summoning 9 clones. He lined them up in pairs of two. Each clone and their partner then yelled, "Two-Tailed Strong Ball!" All of their combined efforts met the incoming Four-Tailed Strong ball with a bang. "Earth Style: Mud Wall." Kurisu sheilded himself from the blowback. ''Kit, you've been in this form too long, if you're hit by the blast, coupled with these burns, you'll die. the Nibi warned him. With that, Zoku returned to his normal farm. Shielding his eyes, he prepared for the blast, but not before performing on final jutsu. "Water Release: Great Waterfall!" He applied all the pressure of the water to the wall that he could, so that at least if he would be blown away, so would the Raikage. With a smile, he watched as the wall dissolved, and the blast engulfed all within its range. Kurisu prepared his jutsu, "Mangekyou Sharingan: Yata's Mirror." This shields all attacks. "Well, what next Zoku ?" Struggling to remain standing after the blast had gone through him, His body was badly burned, yet he was able to still stand. Kit? '''Kit?' the Nibi's voice yelled in his head. "Need...to keep going," Zoku murmured. ''Stop kit, just end the battle. I'll heal your injuries. the Nibi warned. Anymore and you'll surely die. His vision getting darker, Zoku collapsed on the ground, unconscious. "Honorable warrior, the toughest jonin I've had the privilage of fighting" Kurisu stated as he returned to his normal state. Conclusion "Hey, you're awake" Kurisu told Zoku as he was eating ramen. Rubbing his eyes, Zoku inspected himself. His clothing was intact, and his seal was still on his stomach, visible to all. He was a little bit battered up, but less than he expected. I healed the majority of your injuries kit. It seems that this 8-tail host is being friendly towards you. Zoku looked at Kurisu. "If we were going to eat ramen together, we shouldn't have done that whole fight." he remarked. "Well, I'm eating you're stolen ramen." Kurisu told Zozu as he was eating his ramen. Zoku grumbled. "Well, can you at least export your ramen to Kirigakure?" "Sure, don't forget you have to go to the summit." Kurisu added also, "If the Mizukage is around, we can all go," "Sounds good," Zoku responded. Shaking the Raikage's hand and saying goodbye, he left to return to Kirigakure. The whole time Aosh was staring at the 2 in amazment "wow." Was the only word he could mutter. Someone yelled "Aosh, Where are you? Morning training is about to start!" Aosh then Says "see you guys later i guess..." Aosh then ran off into the woods. The End. Category:Itachisharkak Category:Fanon Story Category:Zaxara